Mr & Mrs Reigns
by TW712
Summary: Roman and Rikki Reigns are a normal married couple, living a normal life in a normal suburb, working normal jobs...well, if you can call secretly being assassins "normal". But neither Rikki nor Roman knows about their spouse's secret, until they are surprised to find each other as targets.
1. Chapter 1

"_Okay I'll go first. Um let me say um we don't really need to be here. See we've been married five years." He said_

"_Six." She cut in_

"_Five, or six years." He corrected_

"_And this is like a checkup for us. A chance to poke around the engine, maybe change the oil, and replace a seal or two."_

"_Very well then let's pop the hood. On a scale of one to ten how happy are you as a couple?"_

"_Eight." She said instantly_

"_Wait. Ten being perfectly happy and one being totally miserable?" He asked_

"_Just respond instinctively."_

"_Okay. Eight" They said together_

* * *

><p>"<em>How often do you two have sex?"<em>

"_I don't understand the question." She said_

"_Yeah I'm lost is this a one-to-ten thing?" He asked _

"_Yeah like is one very little or is one nothing? Because technically speaking zero is nothing."_

"_How about how many times this week?"_

"_Including the weekend?"_

"_Sure."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright moving on how did you guys meet?"<em>

"_Uh it was in Colombia." She said_

"_Bogota…..Five years ago." He added_

"_Six." She corrected_

"_Right five or six years ago."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bogota, Colombia<strong>

**Five or Six years ago.**

I walked into the hotel and quickly slipped my dagger back under my skirt

"Senora your papers?" One of the officers asked me

"Are you alone?" Another one asked me, I looked over at the bar and saw a very good looking guy alone. I smirked that was my cover

"No." I answered

"No, no, no, she's with me." He said then took my hand. He took me to his room. He closed the door, I kept my ear pressed against it waiting for the commotion to die down. I looked over at the guy, I was very cute. He had tan skin, long dark hair that was pulled back into a bun, and he stood about 6'2.

"I'm Rikki." I said and he looked at me

"Roman." He answered at the room shook from an explosion outside.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you." He said giving me a small smile.

We stayed in his room until things calmed down, which wasn't until about nine o'clock that evening. I was going back to my room when Roman asked me to dinner. We went to the restaurant at our hotel, Roman didn't really speak much. It didn't really phase me, when our shots came I proposed a toast.

"To dodging bullets." I toasted

"To dodging bullets." We touched glasses then took our shots

"Mmm so it speaks." I teased and stood up

"But does it dance?" I asked then walked to the dance floor, finishing my drink then I dumped the glass in the fire. I started swaying by myself, when Roman held out his hand which I immediately took and he pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we danced to the music. He had the most captivating steel grey eyes I've ever seen. We danced until it started raining, then we grabbed a bottle of vodka and found a seat under the awning. He pulled me onto his lap and we sat there sharing the bottle, until Roman pulled me into a deep kiss, it was the best kiss of my life. We stayed out there kissing until I got off his lap, then I took his hand and led him upstairs.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with the sheets wrapped around my body and an empty bed. I sat up looking around for Roman, but there was no sign of him. I was about get up and get my clothes when I heard the door open, and in walked Roman with a small tray for food.<p>

"Hiya stranger." I said with a smirk

"Hiya back." He said as I sat back on the bed again making myself comfortable

"The room service fled, so I did what I could."

"Thank you." I said grabbing a glass of milk

"Mm! oh that's good." I said after taking a sip

"I hope so. I had to milk a goat to get it." He said making me laugh. As we went to stand over by the window. I looked on the tray and saw a beautiful white flower. I looked up at Roman who had a smirk on his lips, I took the flower and put it in my hair. I held the sheet to my body as I stood and walked over to him. We stared at each other until Roman pulled me in for a kiss, which led to a repeat of last night.

* * *

><p>Before I left Colombia I found out that Rikki also lived in New York. So I made sure we set up a date. It's been a week since everything in Colombia went left. During that time I haven't been able to get that beautiful hazel eyed girl out of my mind. Today was our date and decided to take her to a carnival. It felt good to have her in my arms again, it was like she was made for them.<p>

We were walking around the place, I had an arm around her shoulders and she had her arm around my waist.

"How about you little lady? Wanna try your luck?" A guy at one of the game booths asked her. She looked up me

"Hmm yeah alright." She said then went over I followed her then paid the guy. It was one of those shoot the targets, with a B.B gun games. She looked excited but a little confused

"Do you know how to hold it?" I asked her

"Like this?" She asked and I nodded to her

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" She asked

"Yeah go for it." I told her she picked it up and shot but she was not even close to hitting anything

"You gotta aim." I told her

"I am." She laughed then continued shooting missing everything. I did my best to hold back my laughter

"Don't laugh, or I'll kill you." She joked

"You didn't blink." I told her then picked up the gun and hit three out for four targets.

"Do we still get something?" I asked when I noticed Rikki looked a little upset

"Beginner's luck." I told her as the guy handed me a small bear

"Wait I wanna go again." Rikki said

"Alright we're goin again." I said then gave the guy some more money. When I turned back Rikki took her turn. This time she hit every single target. I looked at her in shock as she smile up at me.

"Here you go miss." The working behind the booth handed her a big teddy bear. I wrapped my arm around her again as we walked away

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" I asked her

"Beginner's luck." She said as I handed my bear to some kid. I smiled at her then kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Stop! Stop it! You've only known the girl for six weeks." My best friend Dean Ambrose shouted at me while I was training at the gym<p>

"I'm in love! She's smart, sexy, she's uninhibited, spontaneous, complicated, and she's the sweetest thing I've ever seen!" I said to him

"You know I knew Renee for two and a half years before I asked her to marry me. You have to have a foundation of friendship brother, that other stuff fades." He argued

* * *

><p>"So you don't think this is all happening a little fast?" My best friend AJ Lee asked me as we were rock climbing<p>

"You know me I never do anything without thinking it through." I told her as we continued to climb

"What does he do?"

"He's in construction. He's a big-time contractor." I told her

* * *

><p>"If a server goes down on Wall Street, she's there anytime day or night." I said pushing my sparring partner off of me<p>

"She's like Batman for computers." I told Dean

* * *

><p>"Well he's gone as much as I am. So it's perfect" I told AJ<p>

* * *

><p>"I give the whole thing six months tops." Dean said<p>

"Dean…..I asked her to marry me." I told him

"What?" He asked like he couldn't hear me, as my partner threw me down and started throwing blows. I held up my arms blocking him

"I'm getting married." I told him a little louder

"What?"

"I'm getting married!"

"What? He man could you stop hitting him I think he said something crazy." Dean said

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Five or six years later**

I was standing on the porch waiting for the morning paper, when it landed directly at my feet in a puddle of water. I picked it up and shook it off and walked inside.

"So what did you think of Dr. Wexler?" Rikki asked me as we were getting dressed for the day.

"His questions were a bit wishy-washy." She said once again answering herself before I get the chance

"Yeah not the most insightful." I said

"No and his office is clear across town." She said to me

"You know 4:00 means we hit rush hour not crazy about that."

"So that's settled then yeah?" She asked

"Okay." I said

"Okay." She said to herself then, finished getting ready.

"Don't forget dinner's at 7." Rikki told me as we got into our cars

"Yep I'll be there….here." I said then got into our cars to go our separate ways for the day

* * *

><p>I had just finished dinner, when I saw Roman's headlights pulling in the driveway.<p>

"Hey babe." He said coming in the back door

"Perfect timing."

"It's pissin' rain out there and the gardener let the lawn mower out again." He told me then gave me a quick peck

"How was your day?" I asked him

"Eh so-so. Yours?"

"Oh I got new curtains."

"Did you?" He asked but didn't really care

"Uh-huh." I said then followed him into the dining room. Where he was making a drink

"Well?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think?" I asked motioning to the curtains. He glanced at him

"Huh."

"There was a struggle over the material. This little tea sandwich of a man, he got his hands on them first but I won." I said proudly

"Of course you did."

"They're a bit green, so I think we're gonna have to reupholster the sofas, and definitely get a new rug maybe a Persian."

"Or we can keep the old ones. Then we don't have to change a thing?" He said making me roll my eyes

"We talked about this remember?" I said to him

"I remember, I remember because we said we'd wait." He said I just sighed

"If you don't like them we can take them back." I said

"Okay I don't like them." He said looking at me

"You'll get used to them." I said staring right back.

"Yeah." He said breaking eye contact

"I'm gonna go put the um lawn mower up." He said and I nodded as he walked out of the room

* * *

><p>"<em>So part two here we are." Dr. Wexler said to me<em>

"_Only this time you came back alone why did you come back?"_

"_I'm not sure really. Let me clarify I love my wife. I want her to be happy and I want good things for her…but there are times" I said making the choking motion with my hands_

* * *

><p>When I climbed into bed that night Rikki was already there reading a book. I got under the covers and turned off the lamp on my side, but she was still up and made no moves to lay down.<p>

"Um honey could you-"

"Five more minutes." She said quickly cutting me off

* * *

><p>"<em>There's this huge space between us<em>, _it just keeps filling up with everything that we don't say to each other." I told Dr. Wexler_

"_Now what is that called?" I asked him_

"_Marriage….Rikki what don't you say to each other?" He asked _

"_Um…well." I said then let out a breath_

* * *

><p>The GMC Yukon got three stars." Roman told me the next night at dinner, I just nodded<p>

"Well this looks nice did you do something new?" He asked

"Mm-hmm... I added peas." I told him

"Oh yeah I see that. It's the green. Sweetheart will you pass the salt?"

"It's in the middle of the table." I told him

"Oh is that the middle of the table?"

"Yeah between you and me."

* * *

><p>"<em>How honest are you with him?"<em>

"_Pretty honest. I mean it's not like I lie to him…..or anything. We just uh have little secrets. Everybody has secrets." I said with a small laugh_

* * *

><p>I had just slipped on my trench coat, when I heard Roman come in the closet.<p>

"Jesus! Honey you scared me." I said to him

"Sorry hun. I was looking for the….you goin out?" He asked changing the subject

"Yeah some clown crashed a server in a law firm downtown and ended the world as they know it. So yes." I told him putting my purse in my arm

"We promised the Cenas." He said

"I know."

"Okay."

"I'll be there. In and out just a quickie." I told him then left.

* * *

><p>"<em>You probably feel like you're the only couple going through this. But I'll tell you something, there are millions of couples that are experiencing the same problems Roman"<em>

"_Uh-huh"_

* * *

><p>I waited until I knew Rikki was gone then I caught a cab into Brooklyn. It pulled up at the address I gave him. I paid the man and got out. I walked into the place pretending to be drunk, as I stumbled to the back. Where I found three guys in the back room playing poker.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry. Where's the can around here?" I slurred

"Oh for Christ sakes." One of them said

"Hey you guys playin poker?" I asked

"Private game. Piss off."

"Hey could I sit in? You think I could sit in?"

"What part of 'piss off' do you not understand?" One of the guys snapped

"Hey whoa, whoa come on be a little friendly. I got cash" I said going into my pocket when one of the guys pulled his jacket back and I saw his gun

"That's cool man. You're cool." I said and pulled out a wad of money and showed it to them.

"Look see? You see what I'm sayin'? Anyone interested? No? Cause I'd clean you out. I understand that's fine." I said then dropped the money on the floor

"Hey, hey those are some nice shoes man." I said then picked the money up

"Hey here's an empty chair, I can sit right here."

"That is Lucky's chair."

W-where is Lucky I don't see Lucky." I said turning in a circle

"Lucky's not back yet."

"Then I'll sit here unless…..I'm too hot for ya." I said slurring. They didn't say anything to I took and seat and we started the game. I was really starting to get into it. I got them to loosen up, we were laughing and drinking.

"What the hell is this?" I guy said walking into the room

"Sorry Lucky."

"Looks like you're done pal. Thanks for the memories" Another said

"Oh you're Lucky?" I said looking at him over my shoulder

"Yeah."

"No kidding." I said

"What is it kid? You lookin for a job or something?" Lucky asked me

"You are the job." I said then shot him with the gun in my pocket. I pushed back from the table and pulled out both of my guns and killed the rest of them. Afterward I put my guns back in my pocket, then grabbed my money off the table. Then I took a look at their cards

"Pair of threes." I said tossing them down on the table, then I headed back home.

* * *

><p>My cab pulled up at the hotel. I got out and went up to the room number I was given earlier. I knocked and the door was opened but some small wannabe tough guy. He took my purse and searched through it, once he gave me the all clear he showed me to the room.<p>

"We have a flight to catch in an hour." He said and I nodded

"All right." I said and he closed the door once he left I locked it. I stood there waiting I could hear him in the bathroom gargling.

"Ugh." I said rolling my eyes. When he walked out of the bathroom room in silk red pajama pants. He looked me up and down the motioned for me to take of the coat. I unbuckled the belt and dropped the coat to the floor. Reveling a leather baby doll dress, then I pulled my hair of out the bun, and pulled my fishnets up.

"How do you want me?" He asked

"On your knees." I told him. He quickly got on his knees on the floor in front of the bed. I went to bag and grabbed the handcuffs then I put them on him. Next I pulled my riding crop of the bag. Then I began circling him.

"Have you been a bad boy?" I asked in a seductive voice dragging the crop along his back

"Yes." He panted like a 13 year old boy who was about to lose his virginity

"Mm-hmm" I said then I hit him with the crop

"You know what happens to bad boys? They get punished" I said then hit him again

"Oh yeah punish me." He moaned as I hit him again. The stepped behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. Then I leaned down to his ear

"Have you been selling big guns to bad people?" I whispered in his ear he froze

"Huh?" He said then I snapped his neck. His body hit the floor hard.

Walked over and put my coat on just as his guys started banging on the door. I pulled out my phone and saw is was almost 9

"Ugh the Cenas." I said then grabbed my bag. I ran out onto the balcony, I pulled one handle on my bag and hooked it to a statue on the baloney. I climbed up on the ledge I looked back to see the bodyguards busting into the room. I jumped, my wire took me down to the first level where I let go and dropped about three feet.

"Whoa!" This man said when I landed on the ground

"Taxi." I said then got into the nearest taxi and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>I need at least 5 reviews before the next update<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I got home as fast as possible. I snuck past Roman's man cave then rushed upstairs to the closet. Then I started to change, I had just pulled off my coat. When Roman came in I hid behind the closet door next to the bathroom.

"Hey hun."

"Hey baby I didn't hear you downstairs." I lied as I pulled my wedding ring out of my bra and slipped it back on

"Yeah I went to the sports bar and put some money on the game."

"Yeah? How'd you do?" I asked as I reached around and grabbed one of my dresses

"I got lucky." He said then walked out, and I let out the breath I was holding. Then I changed into a pink dress and pulled on the sweater that went with it then I headed downstairs

"Are you ready?" Roman asked me and I nodded

"Yeah let's go we're already late." I said then grabbed a jacket and we headed next door. Roman rang the bell then John and Nikki answered the door together

"Welcome neighbors!" They said together

"Hi." We said as they let us in we exchanged pleasantries until John pulled Roman into the room with the and Nikki pulled me into the one with the girls

"Wow Nikki this looks wonderful." I said to her

"Thank you and I love that dress you're wearing." She said

"Thank you." I said sitting down on the couch

"Rikki can I get you a drink?"

"Uh yes. Chardonnay please." I said as she made a face. I looked and saw that my fishnets were showing. I quickly pulled my dress down, and sat still. As Brie, Nikki's twin began talking about her husband's job

"Did I tell you guys Brian got the promotion?" Brie said and everyone started congratulating her

"Thanks now we can finally put that new addition on the kitchen. Oh shoot, not again." Brie said standing after her daughter spit up on her

"Um Rikki can you hold her for a second?" She asked

"What? No I'd rather not."

"Please just for a second." She begged I sat my drink on the table

"Okay." I said hesitantly Brie quickly passed her to me then went to the bathroom

I felt so awkward holding a baby. I looked at her and she was just staring at me, then she smiled

"Aw she likes you." Nikki said

I looked up just as Roman was walking past. He stopped and stared at me in shock then kept walking.

* * *

><p>Thankfully since we were late the party only lasted another hour or so. When we got home I just couldn't stop thinking. I just kept seeing Rikki with a baby in my head that was like one taboo subject in our marriage we never talk about kids. Honestly I didn't even know if I wanted kids I don't think she does either but if she does she's never said anything. I glanced at Rikki when she walked into the room. She didn't even look my way how did we get here?<p>

"I liked your dress tonight. It was nice." I said to her

"Thank you." She said awkwardly, then kept doing what she was doing. I just went to bed I had to leave early anyway.

I was up the next morning before Rikki, I got dressed. Gave her an awkward kiss on cheek. Then I grabbed my 'luggage'. I made sure Rikki was still sleeping then I headed out to the toot shed. I walked in opened my secret hatch. Then walked down into my weapons room. I grabbed some essentials, then what I knew I would need on this trip. Once I grabbed everything I put it in my car and left.

* * *

><p>I waited until I heard Roman's car pull off to 'wake up'. I got out of bed headed to the kitchen first I grabbed some coffee that Roman left in the pot for me. Then I headed over to the oven I opened it then typed in my code on the key pad. When my weapons stash came out, I briefly looked it over before just deciding on my favorite knife and gun. Then I locked it up, and went to get dressed.<p>

"Good morning Mr. Reigns. There's trouble in Atlanta again." My receptionist said Linda said she's been with me as long as I can remember.

"That's what I hear. What you got?" I asked her

"I've got your boarding pass and taxi receipts…..You get rid of that gun, I mean gum." She snapped

"Got a tissue?" I asked her and she quickly handed me one

"And your hotel bill, now don't lose those. Keep them in the envelope, you'll need them for your cover."

"Yes ma'am. Is Dean here?" I asked

"The door's unlocked." She said just as he walked out of the bathroom

"Mornin' pal." He said

"How you doing?" I asked him

"Same old same old. People need killin." He said

"Oh Roman. I might have a little get-together this weekend at my house. Barbecue. No ladies. Dudes only. It's gonna be awesome." Dean told me as I unlocked my office

"Yeah. I'll talk to the missus." I told him then walked into my office and shut the door

"Do you wanna use my cell phone? Maybe you wanna give her a call in case you decide to scratch your ass…make sure she thinks it's okay!" Dean shouted through the door

"You live with your mother!" I shouted back

"Why would you bring her into this? She just happens to be a first-class lady, and I don't have to check in with her every time I wanna do somethin'!" He said I pulled the lamp switch that closed all the blinds in my office as Dean kept ranting

"She cooks, she cleans, makes me snacks and I'm the dumb guy?"

I rolled my eyes and rolled over to my computer and log on to the system.

"Hello Roman." The voice said through the computer

"Hello Atlanta."

"Quite the body count this week. We have a priority one so I need your expertise. The target's name is Bo Dallas A.K.A 'the tank'. He's a direct threat to the firm D.I.A custody. They're making a ground-to-air handoff 10 miles north of the Mexican border, I need you to make sure the target does not change hands.

"The tank?" I said to myself

* * *

><p>I stepped into the body scanner to confirm my identity. When I was about to step out the intercom turned on.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a situation." My boss's voice said though the system

"You know the competition would love to see us burn. So I need you to handle this personally."

"Target?" I asked

"Bo Dallas, I'm rolling the specs now. We need this quick, clean, and contained."

"Yes sir." I said then stepped into the office

"Ladies." I said and got a mixture of 'hellos' and 'good mornings'.

"Yesterday's op resulted in one kill and one agent in protective custody." One of the agents Trinity informed me

"Not good. We'll get him out tomorrow." I told her.

"Alright. Go AJ." I said taking my seat

"Target's name is Bo Dallas A.K.A 'the tank'." She said pulling up the profile on the screen

"Are you serious?" I asked her

"Yeah. The target is being moved across the border to a federal facility. The only point of vulnerability is just south of the border." She told me

"I want G.P.S and S.A.C of the canyon, and the weather report for the last three days." I instructed

"Target will rendezvous with the helicopter here at a deserted airstrip. We will have one chance to strike." AJ said

"Well ladies looks like I'm going to Mexico."


End file.
